Your mine or your dead
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: Mikado is getting bored and lonely because Kida is always off with the Yellow Scarves, and never comes to school. What will Mikado do when he hits zero? Find out. MikadoxKidaxAnri.


"Hey boss there's some kid out front asking to see you. He says he's your friend." Said one of the Yellow scarves members say. "Let him in" Kida ordered.

Kida's eyes grew huge at who he saw. "Mi- MIKADO?!" Kida screamed out in shock, and Mikado just smiled at him standing at the door of the Yellow Scarves base.

"Masomi-san~ why are you not coming to school any more? It's boring with out you come back please." Mikado asked with an ignorant face.

"Mikado why are you here?" Kida asked ignoring Mikados question. Mikado felt angry that he ignored him but didn't show it. He just acted like how he does around Kida.

"Why? Well I told you I came to ask why you always hang out with the Yellow Scarves your gang, and not me. You never have time to hang out with me are they more important to you than me?" Mikado questioned with a sad, disappointed face on.

"No no your way more important but I have a job to do Mikado, but I meant 'why' are you here in the Yellow Scarves base alone at night knowing i'm the leader?" Kida asked and Mikado chuckled.

"If I am so important to you, you would hang out with me~ or do I have to get rid of these people to have you all mine again?" Mikado asked as he had a evil smirk come apon his face. Kida didn't recognize Mikado he looked scary.

"Hey what you say kid? did you just threaten us?!" One guy yelled from the group of people and they all started to yell.

One of them came running over to Mikado with a knife and Kida was going to order them to stop but Mikado pulled out a metal pole he hid be hide his back and using his left arm he smashed the guys face in and sent him flying, making other people be hide also go flying into the wall.

Everything went quiet it all happened so fast, Kida couldn't believe his eyes. He just saw his best friend Mikado the cute ignorent Mikado who knew nothing of the dangers of the world just sent flying one of his best crew members and a few more into the wall.

Mikado just glared at the people around him. "I was not talking to you I was talking to my friend Masomi-san!" Mikado yelled in angry.

"Mi- Mikado?" Kida mumbled out. "Yes Masomi-san?" Mikado said as his face went all Innocent face, but no one in the room believed that face any more. Blood slid down the pole Mikado was using.

"A'ww my pole is all dirty now! You guys should clean it don't you think? You made it dirty." Mikado pointed at the guys in the back who were all bloody and couldn't move. He walked pass all the people and picked up the one who wasn't hurt as bad.

"You clean my pole I don't like my things to be dirty." Mikado smiled then shoved the pole into his stomach.

"MIKADO STOP IT!" Kida yelled in anger. Mikado was taken back. "Masomi? Masomi-san what's wrong? are you mad? I only did that because he tried to hurt me and interrupted me when I was talking." Mikado said with a tears building up in his eyes

"Mikado stop it we know your acting so stop it!" Kida said. Mikado's smirk grew.

"So Masomi-san your finally starting to learn? Well I guess you had to learn about it at some point." Mikado laughed.

"Learn what?" Kida asked and Mikado stopped laughing. "You mean you still don't know? How stupid are you? Well who cares I love you stupid ot not." Mikado smiled.

"Wha- wait love? no! What is it I don't know?" Kida yelled, everything went silent.

"That i'm...The founder, the leader the one who created the Dollar's. I own the Dollars!" Kida's eyes winded in shock as once again a guy tried to attack him but this time he had no pole but that wouldn't stop Mikado.

Mikado was about to kick the guy but Anri came and sliced him in the chest. The guy fell to the ground Mikado was dispointed at this. "A'ww Anri~ I wanted to kick him!" Mikado whined that he didn't get to fight well more like win.

"I'm sorry Mikado I won't interrupt next time." Anri pushed her glasses up by the bridge using her middle finger. Kida didn't know what was happening one moment he was talking to Mikado next someone tried to attack him.

Then I don't know the guy fell on the floor with blood all over his chest and Anri right in the middle of him and Mikado.

"Anri?" Kida said in shock. "Oh hello Kida-kun sorry to interrupt but I can't let anyone hurt Mikado." Anri said as she stepped back to stand beside Mikado.

"What's going on here? Why is Anri here to?" Kida had no idea what was happening anymore he was lost.

"She helps me to make you mine. She said I could use her all I want to achieve my goal." Mikado held Anri's hand and kissed her on her cheek, Anri blushed a bit.

"Make me yours? use her?" what does this mean and why did Anri cut him?" Kida said. Mikado sighed.

"Anri is the slasher, and she loves me but I love you Mikado I always did. She said as long as I treat her as my girlfriend I could use her. But that doesn't mean I don't like her because I do and it makes me angry that I have feeling for someone else besides you but only a little because your the one I want to spend my life with." Mikado said calm and like he was talking about the weather.

"So your saying the whole reason your here is because your jealous of the Yellow Scarves and your also obsessed with me ever since we were younger?" Kida asked hoping he would say no.

"Yes your right this is why i'm here so lets go." Mikado as he let go of Anri's hand and grabbed Kida and hugged him.

"Come or i'll have to kill you. Because I don't mind having you dead as long as I know your mine and mine alone and no one can change it." Mikado whispered in Kida's ear.

"_Your mine or your dead_." Mikado's words echoed through Kida's mind thinking of what to do but he couldn't do any thing.

Kida was terrified he knew he could not beat Mikado plus there is Anri so he hugged Mikado back and nodded. Mikado smiled and broke the hugged but still held Kida's hand as he, Anri and Kida were walking for the door.

"He- hey! boss what about us? WHAT ABOUT THE YELLOW SCARVES?" A guy yelled. Mikado whispered something into Kida's ears.

Kida stopped walking and turned to face everyone and said. "By me the Yellow Scarves leader I here disband the gang!" with that he and Mikado and Anri left. Leaving everyone shocked that this kid who just walked in was able to take there leader like nothing.

* * *

Kida never came back to the Yellow Scarves even when they used Saki to get his attention, he was trapped by his best friends love. The Dollar's were of course also disbanded.

Now the three are just lovers, Mikado, Kida and Anri loved each other very much. At first Mikado didn't want to share his Kida he even thought about trying to kill Anri but he couldn't.

Then after a year they loved each other and nothing they could change it. No one came near them or bothered them because the group of three never liked other people. They didn't even care when people found out about there relationship they just laughed and showed it to them more.

One time a person said they were like a gang and that person was found dead the next morning. They said they were lovers and nothing more the end.


End file.
